User blog:Pinkachu/Adopt-a-Wiki: Bringing Admins and Communities Together
Are you an admin looking for a new community? Or maybe a user who has considered becoming an admin? Look no further. We have plenty of communities that need rescue! Every month we feature new wikis that have been spiffed up and are ready for adoption. To learn more about the process and requirements, read our About section below. Featured Communities [[w:c:dualuniverse|'Dual Universe Wiki']] Quick Facts *Vertical Type: Gaming *Publisher: Nvaquark *Genre: MMORPG Sandbox / Sci Fi *Release Date: Alpha 9/2017 Description Dual Universe is a Sci-Fi MMORPG Sandbox game in which everyone shares one single persistent universe. There are no instances, zones or transitions. Everything is player driven, including the economy, cities, stations, politics and warfare. Everything in the world is fully editable with no limit in size. There will be both areas of world PVP as well as safe zones. Experience a game without limits, not even the sky. Players can build remote bases on distant planets or on a moon. Build a space station with friends, create an intergalactic political Empire, or visit one of the player-made cities. [[w:c:underworld-ascendant|'Underworld Ascendant Wiki']] Quick Facts *Vertical Type: Gaming *Publisher: OtherSide Entertainment *Genre: RPG *Release Date: Alpha 9/2017 Description Based on the legendary RPG's Ultima Underworld and Ultima Underworld 2, Underworld Ascendant is a next generation sequel currently under development by OtherSide Entertainment. Co founder Chris Siegel, who also created the Ultima Underworld series and founded the orginal studio Looking Glass states that this new game is much more than a dungeon crawler. It is a first-person role-playing open world that gives the players the freedom to make their own choices and improvise the solutions to challenges presented in the game. About the 'Adopt-a-Wiki' Project Every month new communities are created by both users and staff. Both for the same purpose - to share a Fandom. When a user creates a new community, it's assumed that they plan to stay around to both grow the community and also to engage with users of the same interest. Sometimes interest wanes, or life happens and the communities are abandonded. Wikis are left to survive on their own, hoping that one day, someone will come along and adopt them. When Fandom staff creates a new community it is generally to celebrate a new release of a game, or a tv show, or the latest movie or whatever it is we are excited about. We put a pretty bow on them and display them in hopes of attracting the right owner. Someone who will care for them and help them grow. Occasionally we find communities abandoned by someone else and we fix them up too. Especially if they have a release or launch of some sort coming up that directly relates to the community. Ultimately the goal is to find new admins for these communities. It won't be quite as simple as handing you a puppy, but with a little work on your part, and some on ours, that adoption could happen before you know it! There is a process to adoption. You can find the details on our Adoptions page . We need admins who are willing to be active on their adopted communities. If you have questions on editing, being an admin or need help on a specific project, we are here for you. You can find help by searching our knowlegable articles on Community Central . Can't find the answer you want? Try the friendly group of users in Community Central Chat, or leave a message at . If you happen to see one of us editing on your community, don't be afraid to reach out on our message walls. We are happy to help our admins! Master List Below is a list of Wiki's we are currently seeking admins for. Category:Blog posts